Butterflies and hurricanes
by yosscrxp
Summary: Tom aún podía recordar aquel sueño que tuvo cuando tenía seis. Las mariposas revoloteando a su alrededor, las resplandecientes estrellas iluminando el cielo oscuro, los brillantes ojos verdes que lo miraban con infinita alegría. Toda su vida lo amó sin saberlo, hasta el final.


Un día, cuando Tom tenía seis, tuvo un sueño. Aún lo recordaba vívidamente, las mariposas revoloteando a su alrededor, las estrellas brillando ferozmente en el oscuro cielo, los pétalos de los girasoles flotando graciosamente sobre sus cabellos inundando el lugar con su bello aroma.

Un niño sosteniendo firmemente su mano, sonriendo.

"Permanece conmigo", Tom había susurrado desesperadamente, algunas lágrimas manchando su fino e infantil rostro. "Eres todo lo que tengo, lo que necesito".

Nunca olvidaría los vivaces ojos verdes centelleando hermosamente por la alegría.

* * *

Tom observó al doctor, sus ojos vacíos. Ignoró fuertemente el dolor que sintió en su pecho y la sensación de tener un nudo en su garganta, manteniendo su expresión impasible. —Lo siento mucho, señor Riddle. —El médico susurró con pena, regalándole una sonrisa llena de lástima.

Tom lo repudió. —No hay nada que se pueda hacer, ¿Verdad? —Aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta, no pudo evitar preguntar con tono esperanzado. No quería morir, aún no, tenía tantas cosas por hacer, tanto por conocer…

—Temo decirle que no.

* * *

La asfixiante sensación de estar atrapado en el ojo de un huracán comenzaba a volverlo loco.

Miró distraídamente al joven que exponía con entusiasmo la propuesta que tenía para él, tosiendo en silencio y limpiando la sangre mezclada con pétalos de girasol con un pañuelo. Por un momento pensó quien se quedaría con su empresa después de su muerte; Lucius Malfoy sonaba como un buen postor.

Sonrió, incapaz de creer que tenía la maldita enfermedad de las flores. "Hanahaki", era el nombre con el que comúnmente la conocían. Su mirada se desvió hacía los grandes ventanales que tenía la sala de conferencias, algunas mariposas revolotearon felizmente a través del vidrio, perdiéndose entre los grandes árboles que completaban el bello paisaje.

Cerró sus ojos. Ojalá Bellatrix lo amara con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacía él.

* * *

Una cálida tarde de julio, Tom pensó que sería buena idea disfrutar de la increíble y relajante naturaleza que tenía el Hyde Park.

Sentado en una de las numerosas bancas del parque, observó fascinado a las plantas brillando con los últimos rayos de sol y soltó unas cuantas risas cuando las frenéticas ardillas intentaban esconderse inútilmente de los niños entre los arbustos.

Tosió, su tráquea quemando cuando los pétalos forzosamente salieron de sus pulmones. Delicadamente, limpió cualquier rastro que la sangre pudiese dejar en su perfecta piel. En silencio, se preguntó cuando por fin descansaría de todo eso.

Entonces, lo escuchó cantar.

Tenía una voz melodiosa, rítmica, casi angelical. El suave sonido de la guitarra le daba una hermosa tonalidad a la canción que estaba interpretando. Tom sintió que perdía el aliento.

No fue difícil encontrarlo. Se hallaba rodeado de personas que depositaban algunas monedas antes de retirarse, él sonriéndoles tan cálidamente y agitando el corazón de Tom en el proceso.

Tom podía recordar aquel vívido sueño, la petición desesperada, las estrellas resplandeciendo para iluminar el cielo manchado de infinita oscuridad. Los brillantes ojos verdes que lo miraban como si se tratase de una bella obra de arte.

Sus ojos se encontraron, Tom pudo sentir miles de mariposas haciendo un desastre en su estómago, el conocido ardor de su pecho cuando tuvo que toser una vez más.

El deseo de amar una vez más nació en su corazón. ¿Qué importaba si nuevamente terminaba siendo un desastre? Tom lo había amado durante toda su vida.

La bella sonrisa que ambos compartieron fue inolvidable, excelsa. Tom por un momento se olvidó de Bellatrix, de la empresa, de su enfermedad, de todo, y disfrutó de los últimos cálidos rayos de sol que tocaron su rostro como la suave caricia de un amante. Cerró los ojos, la bella melodía palpando dulcemente sus oídos, invadiendo con dulzura su ser.

La sangre escurriendo por su barbilla en espera de ser limpiada podía esperar.

* * *

Su inicio definitivamente no fue fácil, Harry (Tom por fin había descubierto cómo se llamaba) era demasiado testarudo para su propio bien. Sin embargo, al final, lograron complementarse sumamente bien.

Y, desde luego, la plática sobre la enfermedad de Tom también llegó. Harry lloró cuando el médico rompió toda la esperanza que tenía de curarlo; tristemente ya estaba muy avanzada.

—Daría mi vida por ti. —Susurró mientras ambos miraban el amanecer. Sus cuerpos desnudos rozándose gentilmente, consolándose. —O la mitad de mi alma, _lo que sea_, con tal de salvarte.

Tom negó, conmovido por sus palabras. —No digas eso, por favor. No es como si yo tuviese mucho valor.

—Eres todo lo que tengo, lo que necesito. —Tom juró estar dentro de su vívido sueño una vez más, escuchándose a si mismo mientras Harry sostenía su mano con fuerza, mariposas volando libremente, rodeándolos.

* * *

Harry intentó ignorar la picazón en sus ojos cuando vio a Tom postrado en la camilla de aquel hospital, la palidez mortalmente enfermiza pintando su rostro.

Tom ya no podía respirar por sí mismo, los tallos de las flores asfixiándolo cada vez más, impidiéndole tantas cosas, frustrándolo en demasía ante la sensación de ser inútil. —Con calma, cariño. —Harry lo mimó, acariciando suavemente su rostro y regalándole una sonrisa deslumbrante, llena de anhelo. —Yo cuidaré de ti.

Tom simplemente asintió, dejando que su amante lo consintiera y correspondiendo cada gesto con sus débiles manos.

* * *

Cuando Tom dejó este mundo, Harry fue incapaz de decirle a alguien por el shock. Lloró durante días, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos ante la pérdida.

En privado, organizó un pequeño y solitario funeral, incapaz de cumplir la última voluntad de su amado. Mientras observaba cómo Tom era incinerado, razonó el cambio que su vida había tenido en los últimos meses. Era un don nadie sin un lugar de pertenencia, sin conocimiento del amor o la felicidad, y luego halló un cálido hogar donde obviamente no esperó encontrarlo. Y nunca se había sentido tan completo.

Abrazó las cenizas de Tom, jurando que las utilizaría para plantar algunos girasoles en el Hyde Park, en memoria de su amado. Después, simplemente sonrió, analizando la situación. Probablemente pronto estarían juntos nuevamente, y esta vez para siempre.


End file.
